the_roblox_airline_industryfandomcom-20200215-history
Orbit Airlines
Orbit Airlines is a German based airline in Microsoft Flight Simulator Its service is profitable. The airline is in no alliance. The IATA code is OB while the ICAO code is OBA. Hubs Stuttgart Int'l Airport New York-John F. Kennedy Int'l Airport Rio de Janeiro-Galeao Int'l Airport Palma de Mallorca Airport History Orbit Airlines was originally founded on 22 August 1956 in Rehau (Germany). The Airline started operations with a brand new Cessna 172 Skyhawk, which was delivered on the same day the airline was founded, starting sightseeing flights from the airfield of Hof-Pirk. In the 60s, the Airline started to offer charter flights in the general aviation business. The flights were offered mainly from Hof-Pirk to national Destinations, Austria and Switzerland. In 1974, the airline offered their first scheduled flight from Hof-Pirk to Munich-Riem Airport. The flight was also offered with a Cessna 172 Skyhawk, which wasn´t big enough for the high demand on this route. Thus, the planes were every time well booked and bringing a good profit to the small airline. The fleet meanwhile consisted of eight Cessna 172 Skyhawk. In 1975, the female CEO of this airline married the CEO of Atlantis Airways which had already a fleet of Boeing 747-200´s. On 16 October 1975, Orbit Airlines received its first Boeing 737-200, which was stationed at Stuttgart Airport. From this day on, the Airline was starting to get a big player on the international airline market. In 1976, the couple moved to Stuttgart, because they liked the city and wanted to build up a network of holiday flights from there. For this, two B 747-200 were flown from Stuttgart via Frankfurt to its final destinations, like Los Angeles and San Francisco. Orbit Airlines also offered feeder services to Stuttgart. On 19 November 1976, the couple founded World Travel Airlines, headquartered in Stuttgart, and specialized on Charter- and Scheduled Touristic Flights. They got financial support of the local industry and the Federal State of Germany, Baden-Württemberg. For this, two new B 747-200 were bought and started operations to the most famous tourist destinations. In the late 80s the couple was divorced and the female CEO of Orbit Airlines decided to stay in Stuttgart. On 09 May 1987, she got know the CEO of Contact Airways, which was a important regional Airline at the Airport of Stuttgart, operating charter and scheduled flights with a fleet of Dash 8´s. Both were a couple since this time and started to offer their flights as a codeshare agreement. In the early 90s, Orbit Airlines started to replace its fleet, of meanwhile 56 Boeing 737-200, by the larger and more modern Boeing 737-400. In 1994, Global Freightways got independent of Orbit Airlines. In 1997, the last Boeing 737-200 was sold to a airline from Mallorca (Spain) and Orbit Airline meanwhile had a fleet of 86 Boeing 737-400, which were all purchased new. In the next years, the fleet grew breathtaking and subsidiaries in other countries all over the world were founded under the name of Orbit Airlines, to be able to offer services within these countries. Finally in 2001, the CEO of Contact Airways and the female CEO of Orbit Airlines married and merged both airlines. It was decided to keep Orbit Airlines as the name for the new airline. All Dash 8´s were repainted from the blue, green and white paint of Contact Airways, into the color dress of Orbit Airlines, which was kept in red and white. In 2002, Orbit Airlines decided to offer intercontinental flights, to be able to connect the worldwide continental services with each other. For this, a fleet of brand new Boeing 777-300 was leased to be introduced from 2003 on. To be able to test this machine, the first Boeing 777-300 was already delivered in December 2002, starting to operate the first intercontinental flight from Munich to New York-JFK. Orbit Airlines was very satisfied with it. Also from 2003 on, Orbit Airlines introduced a new livery in a night blue, beige and yellow combination. This paint is still used on the remaining B 737-400 and B 777-300 Fleet. The Dash 8´s kept their white and red livery till today. In 2004, Orbit Airlines decided to buy a fleet of used Boeing 747-400´s, which were available on the market for a good price. As the Boeing 777-300 wasn´t predestined for long-haul flights with a very large distance, this aircraft had been missing in the fleet. Also in 2004, Orbit Airlines placed orders for the Airbus A 321 and Boeing 737-800, the replace and complement the existing fleet. In summer 2005, the first A 321 was delivered directly from Hamburg-Finkenwerder to Stuttgart, received by a large celebration. With the new aircraft was also introduced a new livery, which is till today in use, in white, yellow and sky blue colours. In 2006, also the Boeing 737-800 and Boeing 747-400 was introduced step by step. In 2009, the company moved to its new building in Leinfelden-Echterdingen, which is near by the airport of Stuttgart. Today the airline is one of the most profitable and very popular among the passengers. Fleet Bombardier CRJ-700 Boeing 737-400 Boeing 737-800 Airbus A321 Boeing 777-300 Boeing 747-400 Category:Airline